


The Kinkgane's

by Iso_the_incubus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blindfolds, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, M/M, More tags to be added as updated, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Spitroasting, beastiality, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iso_the_incubus/pseuds/Iso_the_incubus
Summary: Kink starts with a K right? So clearly its part of keiths family.Anyway, this is a series of oneshots that do have a set timeline but can also be read separately. More tags will be added as i update.





	1. Introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a REALLY messy intro to the fic, but yeah, also i dont condone incest, this is fiction.
> 
> The first real chapter will be posted soon.

The kogane’s were a simple family, mother, father, their son and his dog. Keith had always been a cute boy, and always very attached to his parents. They definitely spoiled him quite a bit. Both of them had good jobs, making money not much of an issue. They lived in a more rural home, still within the city, but far enough out that the neighbors wouldn't be able to hear the sounds coming from their home.

When keith was 16, he started getting hormonal, as all teenage boys do, he didn't really have any friends at school other than maybe lance or shiro, but definitely no one he could let his frustrations out with. Of course he had always had an extremely strong bond with his dog, kosmo, he had been a stray, a wolf husky mix they think, and had always had a very close and open relationship with both his parents.

The lack of other outlets and the close relationships with the rest of his family might have been what started the dreams. He always woke up feeling both incredibly turned on and a bit guilty. He shouldn't fantasize about his dog, or his parents, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't control his subconscious.

After the 6th night in a row of the dreams, and even more happening over the past month, keith finally accepted it. He definitely knew his father was attractive, and his mother as well, but it was so taboo, and his relationship with kosmo had always been strong..probably more than most. He bit his lip. Was he actually considering this?

There wasn't really any harm in trying right? Being a bit suggestive, holding out the line and seeing if anything would catch. As long as no one found out then it would be fine..he just had to be careful. He knew blue would be more than willing, he hadn't been fixed and had humped keith's leg more than a few times. Maybe that's what started it. With the dreams, it was getting harder and harder and taking more time to work up the courage to push kosmo off, and he think the wolf was beginning to tell he was starting to submit.

Maybe he'd start there..and work out how to catch his parents attention as he went.


	2. Blue/Keith intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's first time with blue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont condone fucking your pets or incest! This is fiction!! Dont do this!!

Even after knowing that Kosmo wouldn't be opposed to the idea, it took a while for keith to work up the courage to act on his knowledge. He planned to start with Kosmo since he knew it would take a bit more planning to get his parents on board, blue though, he already knew his furry friend was horny, keith just had to act on it.

Keith had just gotten home from school, his parents had let him know they would both be staying late for work and that there was food.money on the counter for him. The thoughts hadn't crossed his mind in a few days, and even the wet dreams had come to a bit of a lull since his revaluation.

He dropped his bag and flopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He found an older episode if ancient aliens, planning on watching it until something better came on. He watched the TV, the familiar voices and facts coming through the speakers and letting keith just relax after a long week at school. He didn't even notice when Kosmo came into the room.

The wolf came up to keith, sniffing slightly. Keith only noticed him when suddenly he had a lap full of wolf as kosmo thrust his sheath against keith's knee. Keith let out a surprised gasp, flinching as he sat in slight shock. He soon came to his senses and was about to push kosmo off when he paused. His parents wouldn't be home for hours..and he had been waiting for a good time to try something. He bit his lip and let his hands settle in his lap, letting kosmo thrust against his leg.

His eyes widened as he watched the wolf dogs red cock slowly slip out of the sheath, rubbing against keith's leg. It was then that the boy slipped his hand into his pants, pulling his cock out of his boxers and into the cool air as he gave a few tugs. His eyes were locked onto kosmo's dick as it rubbed against his thigh, his own hand jerking his length. When kosmo started whining he was a bit confused before realizing that this probably wasn't the best thing for the dog, sure grinding was nice but it never really got the job done. He hesitated, if he did this there was no going back..

Keith took a deep breath and reached down to grab Kosmo's hot length, jerking it in time with his own as he let out a small moan.

Kosmo thrust harder but when it wasn't getting him anywhere he pulled away, sitting back and licking at the red cock. Even though the wolf had pulled away, the sight was enough to get keith to come, moaning as he shot ropes of come onto his chest and onto his hand. He panted and bit his lip, looking over the mess. The guilt he expected to feel wasn't there, instead replaced with want. He knew it would only take about 10 minutes to get hard again, and in that time he could prep himself a bit and maybe give his best friend the same pleasure that he gave Keith.

He stood up and headed upstairs, whistling for kosmo to follow, watching the wolf stand and follow, long and large cock still on full display. Keith crawled onto his bed, stripping out of his clothes and grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer.

He slowly pushed the first finger in, eyes meeting kosmo's as the wolf watched him intently. He seemed to almost be inspecting keith, knowing what was about to happen and making sure keith readied himself properly.

By the time he made it to the third he could tell kosmo was getting antsy and impatient, licking around Keith's fingers as he fucked himself open and whining softly. Keith gave in, pulling his fingers out and taking a second to let kosmo lick at his hole, moaning softly before he slipped off the bed and down to the floor, getting on his hands and knees and presenting his ass to the wolf, a sign of submission.

“Come on boy, its ok, make me your bitch.” he breathed, tone screaming lust as he spread his legs a little. The wolf didn't hesitate after he was given the ok, jumping up and mounting keith. His aim was a little off, causing his hot cock to rub against keith's, he let out a soft whimper and reached back, grabbing the large length and helping him line up with keith's hole. When kosmo finally found it he wasted no time, not holding back as he pounded into keith's ass, a brutal pace that keith could barely keep up with.

Even with prep the wolf was massive, spearing through keith's ass like he was made to be in it. His cock pushed against keith's prostate with each fast thrust, causing the boy to cry out with loud moans. He was practically drooling, not being able to say anything other than kosmo's name and jumbled moans of nonsense. It was better than anything he'd ever felt, nothing he had ever done before could compare to the feeling of the soft and fuzzy weight on his back and the hard and glories length filling him to the brim with every hard snap of the wolfs hips.

Keith could feel Kosmo's knot forming and his own orgasm coming quickly. In his pleasure he didn't hear the sound of the door downstairs being opened, especially not over his loud and lude moans.

He practically screamed out kosmo's name, followed by a string of praise, ‘yes’s’ and ‘good boys’ falling from his lips like a waterfall as he felt the knot pop in and kosmo's hot cum begin to fill him, shallow thrusts still being shoved into keith. He assumed he had come at the same time because he could feel his spent cock twitching and more cum splattered onto his chest.

He was panting, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath, which stopped as soon as he heard his father clearing his throat from his bedroom doorway.

Keith panicked and tried to pull away, causing kosmo to yelp and growl at him, stilling the boy quickly.

“Dad?! What are you doing home so early?! Please don't kick me out please, god, i just i just-" keith's eyes teared up as he panicked.

“Stop.” kent said firmly. He walked around to Keith's front, and suddenly he was face to face with his dad's crotch, with a very obvious erection.

“I'm not mad, just a little hurt that if my son wanted cock that badly, he didn't just come to daddy for it first.” Kent purred and keith blushed deeply, his cock giving another twitch.

“Oh.”


	3. Keith/Kent Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent is definitely really good at filling the daddy persona, and Keith is a slut for dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I don’t condone incest or beastiality, this is fiction!

Keith was panting, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath from his orgasm. Kosmo was still knotted deep inside him and recovering from their first time together. It had been nice, and very thrilling, keith definitely was still pretty nervous about all this, finding his dog and his parents attractive and arousing. He knew it wasn't at all normal but after kosmo had started humping his leg, all hope to hold back was gone. That's how he ended up with his best friends knot locked into his ass and pumped full of doggy cum. 

All of his thoughts and even breathing stopped as soon as he heard his father clearing his throat from his bedroom doorway.

Keith panicked and tried to pull away, causing kosmo to yelp and growl at him, stilling the boy quickly.

“Dad?! What are you doing home so early?! Please don't kick me out please, god, i just i just-" keith's eyes teared up as he panicked trying not to struggle and anger the large beast above him but not being able to stand it. God his dad was going to hate him, he was disgusting, a disappointment. 

“Stop.” kent said firmly referring to both keith's rambling and his panic. He walked around to Keith's front, and suddenly keith was face to face with his dad's crotch, with a very obvious and large erection. He gulped quietly, eyes locking on to what had to be the biggest cock he had ever seen, even bigger than kosmo if you didn't include the knot. He forced his eyes away from his father's clothed erection and up to the man’s smirking face. 

“I'm not mad, just a little hurt that if my son wanted cock that badly, he didn't just come to daddy for it first.” Kent purred and keith blushed deeply, his cock giving another twitch. Did that mean his dad actually wanted to fuck him? Does that mean he wasn't grossed out? Well i guess that much was clear from the erection.

“O-oh.” keith stuttered out, sounding nervous. It was one thing to fantasize, and quite another to be face to face with your dads cock, all hard just for you. Although keith would be lying if he said he wasn't drooling, at least a little.

“Leaving your father to be the dogs sloppy seconds, and hear i was hoping to take my gorgeous boys virginity myself. Guess I'll just have to punish you for that, show you who the real man of the house is you'll do as i say and i'll let you have all the cock you want, both mine and Kosmo's. God knows how hot it is to see you knotted like a bitch..i always dreamed of seeing that, never thought i actually would.”

Keith was a little stunned by Kents dominant and confident tone, the demands he made and how easily he spoke about wanting to fuck keith, as if there was nothing wrong with it. He blushed deeply. He could tell his father was silently waiting for keiths ok on this, wanting to make sure his boy wanted all that he was offering. It took a second but keith did manage to find his voice, even if it was a little higher and stuttery than usual.

“I’m sorry daddy, i didnt think about it, i didnt think youd want to fuck me so badly, i should have thought of your feelings too, you can punish me and i'll do whatever you want from now on..i've really been wanting daddys cock too. Im sorry, please forgive me.” keith dipped his head in submission, purple eyes looking up at his father with lust. He never thought he would get this far, but as nervous as he was, lust was once again crowding his mind.

“Mmm, that's my good boy. Who knew you'd be such a cock slut even without training. Ill train you to take it so well, so you'll never have to be empty again. But you can't tell your mother.” he ran his hand over keith's cheek, the other gliding to his pants. “Promise me my kitten, promise you won't tell? That what daddy does with you will stay our little secret?” he tilted keith's head up and pushed the tip of his clothed erection against the boys lips.

“Yes daddy, our little secret.” keith smirked, a familiar fire coming to his eyes, lust and determination mixing together. He stuck out his tongue and licked up his father's pants to the damp spot of the tip. “Can i?” he asked, reaching a hand up to the zipper.

Kent nodded and slipped his fingers into keith's hair. “Yes, go ahead keith. You can help daddy out a bit till kosmo can pull out, and then i'll give you what we’ve both been craving..” 

Keith nodded. “I've wanted this for so long.” he whispered, unzipping and pulling down his dad's underwear and pants. His eyes widened as his erection sprung free, standing tall and proud and bigger than he'd ever imagined.

He took the warm weight into his hands, blushing softly at the feeling of it. He quickly shook his head, he needed to be confident, he'd had so many fantasies in the past few months, he could do this. There was a gentle touch to his head, followed by a soft tug of his hair to bring him back to reality. He looked up at Kent and felt his confidence rise a little bit when he saw the turned on and wanting expression he was being given. He used the new confidence to lean in, his tongue meeting the head of his daddy's cock. He licked up the pre cum before dipping his head lower, sucking on the tip. He bobbed softly, gradually getting lower and lower before he could almost get to the base. He could feel the tip slipping down his throat, and while it brought tears to his eyes, he was also determined to please. He was just glad that he didn't have much of a gag reflex, it definitely made this easier.

“God...Keith..you're making daddy feel so good..” kent groaned, tugging at Keith's hair to pull him further down onto his cock, hips thrusting forward slightly so Keith's nose pressed right against his stomach. “Fuck..”

Keith choked slightly when he was pulled forward, letting out a choked moan around the cock in his mouth when his hair was pulled. The tears slipped down his cheeks but when his eyes opened they were filled with nothing but desire. He forced his throat to relax and let his jaw go slack.

Kent took the hint, his other hand coming down yo grip keith's raven locks, using a tight grip on his hair to pull and push keith's head, matching the rhythm with his hips as he easily started to fuck into his sons mouth. He grunted with each thrust, occasional half coughs or gags coming from keith but it was mostly drown out by moans, loving the rough treatment and the pulling on his hair as his dad used him.

Kent was getting close, he could feel it. He looked up from keith and met eyes with kosmo. The wolf dog glanced away in submission before looking back up at him. Kent waved his hand and Kosmo moved to pull out of keith. The wolf trotted away, sitting down a few feet away to clean the cum off his dick.

When kent pulled Keith off his cock the boy genuinely wined and tried to lean in again. Without kosmo or his dad, he felt so empty and he hated it.

“Daddy..please..please i need..feels so empty..” he whined out.

“Give me a second keith, you can have daddys cock again, but i think you deserve a reward for being such a good little slut for daddy.” Kent spoke with a calm confidence as he moved around to keiths hole. It was dripping with come and looking oh so tempting. He leaned in and dragged his tongue over the leaking hole, collecting the excess come and pushing it back in with his tongue. He continued to do this until outside of keith was clean. He pushed his tongue into him, essentially tongue fucking the boy. He sent a sharp smack to his ass and keith who was already a moaning mess let out a sharp cry of pleasure and pain, dropping from his hands and knees to his elbows, further presenting himself to Kent.

He eventually pulled back, rising so he could line up his cock with keith's hole.

“Do you want daddy's cock? I want you to say it.” he pressed the head against his hole.

Keith whined and tried to push back against it. “Fucking, please! I need it...please, i need daddys cock..” he groaned, practically growling out the words in his desperation.

“Good boy.” Kent praised, pushing himself inside the already prepped but surprisingly still very tight hole. “God..maybe letting the dog fuck you first was a good idea..you're all prepped but you're still tight for me.” He purred.

Keith moaned as his daddy thrust into him. He knew it wouldn't last long since they were both already so close. His moans were mainly mixes of the word fuck and daddy, the rest just a mess of mumbling. He pushed his ass back to meet each thrust, he wanted his daddy to fill him with his cum.

He didn't have to wait long, with a groan his Dad came in him, thrusting deep as he pumped his son full of his seed. The feeling of being filled up, of being bred had keith coming himself, moaning as he clenched and shook, coming for a second time that night.

He almost collapsed to the floor but was caught by his Dads strong arms. They pulled him into Kents chest and he leaned back into the comfort, eyes closing as he panted. He wanted to stay like this, his Daddy's cock in him, bred full of come. The soft and quiet atmosphere was very different from the rough and loud one before but this one just made keith relax even more.

“Come on, we should get you cleaned up before mom gets home, i have a plug in my closet so you van stay filled with mine and Kosmo's cum.” kent whispered, hand running through his messy hair, head a little sore from all the pulling of it.

“Few more minutes..” keith mumbled sleepily. He'd been fucked twice, and that mixed with the adrenaline and excitement of it all being so new, taboo, and exciting was leaving him feeling a little exhausted. He cuddled into his Dad's chest and let himself fall asleep. There was still time before Krolia came home for them to clean up, so he let keith sleep. Who knew his son would actually be into this, but he was glad he was, because keith was definitely one of the best fucks he'd ever had. He wanted more, and he was sure now that keith would be willing to give it.

He'd have him perfectly trained in no time.


	4. Keith/Blue + Keith/Krolia Pet play/Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives Kosmo a blowjob for the first time, Krolia gets eaten out amazingly, not knowing it’s keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT CONDONE INCEST OR BEASTIALITY this is purely fiction.

Kent had definitely trained keith well, they had been going at it for almost a month, whenever Krolia wasn't home, kent would have keith bent over something, fucking his cock into his sons amazing ass.

Keith still let kosmo fuck him wherever he pleased as well, whenever mom wasn't home, keith found he really liked pet play. Kent would have him wander around naked on all fours, a thick collar around his neck. Tonight was one of those nights.

Krolia would be home in about an hour, they had been pushing the limit, closer and closer to getting caught, the thrill only turning them on more, keith was a bit worried about tonight, an hour usually didn't cut it for their play time, but kent assured him it was fine, covering up his actual plan. 

Keith had been crawling around in the living room, getting more and more turned on as time passed, and more and more desperate the longer his daddy ignored him. He let out a small yip, because daddy said puppies don't talk, and pawed at the mans leg.

“Hush keith, go lay down, daddy's watching his shows.” kent mumbled as he pushed keith back, foot purposely rubbing against keith's cock as he did.

Keith whined softly but wandered off towards the dog bed. Kosmo had already been laying in it. The wolf dog never usually fucked him without keith initiating it. He'd usually have to jerk him off or masturbate in front of him for anything to start, so the wolf knew it was ok.

He glanced at his daddy, the man giving a curt nod. Keith turned back to kosmo. Kosmo's ears perked up and he watched Keith.

Keith crawled closer, he hadn't actually tried this before, whenever they did this, kent would always start kosmo off since keith wasn't allowed to use his hands. This time though he knew what his dad wanted, he wanted to see keith give kosmo a blowjob before the wolf dog fucked him.

He bent down, presenting his ass as he nosed at Kosmo's stomach. The touch quickly had the wolf shifting his body and leg to give keith better access to his sheath. He rubbed his nose over the furry sheath and moved around to sit between Kosmo's open legs so he would have better access. He pressed his face into the wolfs crotch, breathing in the scent of him before his tongue ran over the dog's sheath. He was thankful that kosmo didnt shed to much, and that they kept him brushed, preventing him from getting hair in his mouth.

He watched the red tip start to poke out and keith felt his cock twitch at the sight. He moved higher to let his tongue swirl around the tip of the sheath and cock, drawing out more of the delicious doggy dick. It didn't take much more effort for the rest to emerge, keith letting out a pleased him as he sucked on the knot at the base, something that had kosmo letting out pleased whines and bucking his hips.

It was awkward from this angle to take kosmo into his mouth properly, and the cock itself wasn't what he was used to. He startled a little when he felt kents hands around him, pulling him back into a different position, his head propped up by a few pillows resting on kents chest.

The man whistled and kosmo stood, walking over. Seeing a hole at fuckable angle, the wolf knew what to do, and before even keith knew what was happening, kosmo had his cock back in keiths mouth. Thankfully kent had throat fucked keith many times, so kosmo's immediate fucking didnt break him. It was shocking and a bit hard to get used to at first but he was soon moaning as the wolf fucked his cock down keith's throat, using his mouth as nothing but a fuck hole. He could feel his dad's hands slipping down his body, he pulled at the plug in Keith's ass gently. It had a fluffy tail attached to it, adding to their pet play. He gently pulled and pushed at it, fucking keith open slowly so he would be prepped for kosmo.

Keith was choking with each rough thrust, the fur of kosmos legs brushed against his cheeks and he felt paws at the back of his head, holding Keith in place as he was used.

He heard another whistle and the thrusting stopped, kosmo's cock pulling out of his throat, connected by strings of drool. Keith knew what his father wanted, turning around to get on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the dog.

Kosmo hopped up. Paws wrapping around keith's middle as he thrust in with practiced precision.

Keith let out a moan as kosmo fucked into him, the wolf already so close from fucking keith's mouth before. He moved his ass up to meet kosmo's thrusts better.

“That's it baby, you're taking that doggy cock so well, kosmo's gonna pump you nice and full with his puppies, do you want that? You want kosmo to fill you with his puppies?”

“Y-yes..yes daddy, i want kosmo to breed me..i want to be full and fat with his puppies.” he moaned. “Please..i want it, i want to be full with his puppies. Make me your breeding bitch boy, knot me.” he moaned out.

Kosmo fucked him harder, his knot slowly forming as it popped in and out of keith. When it finally locked in, the wolf came, filling keith full with his seed as the boy moaned loudly and came himself, pushing back against the cock to get the wolf's cum deeper inside him. He was panting hard and coming down from his high, too in bliss from being bred to notice the front door opening. Krolia was home.

Kent smirked. “stay here and be quiet keith, i have a surprise for you.” he whispered.

Kent left keith with kosmo, letting the knot die down as he went to greet krolia. He kissed her softly.

“Hello darling, i know you just got home but i have a surprise for you, it'll help you unwind after a long day at work, keith's out right now so don't worry. But i found a nice piece of ass who i'm sure would be dying to please you.” he took his wife's hand and kissed it softly. “but you'll need a blindfold.” he placed the fabric in her hand. “is that ok?”

Krolia smiled and kissed her husband. “of course it is, you know i can't resist anything you do.” she smiled and let him tie it on her.

Kent smiled and tied the blindfold on her, taking her coat and bag and leading her to the couch, slowly helping her strip.

He gave keith a shushing motion and the boy simply just nodded and watched as his mother was slowly stripped, more and more of the gorgeous purple skin being revealed to him. He watched as her underwear was pulled off, and the markings that curled around her torso seemed to point directly to her sex.

Kosmo pulled out just as kent was getting comfortable with Krolia on his lap, legs spread by his and her folds on full display. Kent waved keith over.

He quickly pushed the plug back in to keep all of Kosmo's cum inside him as he crawled over to krolia, nervousness and arousal mixing and building in his gut.

“come now little pet, and show mommy how much you love her.” kent purred.

Krolia was oblivious, thinking this was just a random person interested in being dominated, they used to do that after all, using dating sites, finding a third to join them, but it had been a while.

Keith crawled forward, looking over his moms naked form and blushing deeply. She was gorgeous. He wanted desperately to please his mommy. He leaned in and licked over her sex, moaning softly at the taste and feel. She was already wet.

Keith sucked at her clit slowly before lapping over it and moving his tongue down to push into her. Her spread legs gave keith easy access to her spread sex, each drag, flick or push of his tongue was with purpose, wanting to please his mommy.

Hearing her moan was amazing, knowing he could please her, one of her hands came down to push his head closer to her pussy, his nose pressing against her clit as he fucked her hole with his tongue. He closed his eyes and just got list in the taste feel and sounds of his mom.

She pressed him closer as she got close, moaning as she rubbed herself against his face. “god..gonna make mommy come, so good..such a good little mouth.” she bit her lip as she came, her pussy only getting that much wetter and keith got a good taste of her fluids.

He pulled back and licked his lips as kent nodded and tilted his head towards the stairs, urging him to go hide in his room so she wouldn't see him. 

Keith nodded and stood up, feeling blissed out and happy as he stumbled, Kosmk soon appearing at his side to help him up the stairs.

Krolia let out a blissed sigh. “I dont think ill ever forget the feeling of that mouth..” she whispered.


End file.
